Wurmple
Wurmple (Japanese: ケムッソ Kemusso) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Wurmple is a small larval caterpillar-like Pokémon. The top part of its long body is bright scarlet red, while its segmented underbelly is cream-colored. It has ten stubby white legs. It has many spines all over its body, including a long red spine atop its head, a yellow spike on its forhead, and two yellow spines protruding from its rear. It has large yellow eyes with black pupils. Evolution Wurmple evolves into either Silcoon or Cascoon once it reaches level 7. depending on its personality value (example: a Wurmple with a bashful nature will evolve into Cascoon). Game info Statistics Pokédex entries |gen=III |ruby=Using the spikes on its rear end, Wurmple peels the bark off trees and feeds on the sap that oozes out. This Pokémon's feet are tipped with suction pads that allow it to cling to glass without slipping. |sapphire=Wurmple is targeted by Swellow as prey. This Pokémon will try to resist by pointing the spikes on its rear at the attacking predator. It will weaken the foe by leaking poison from the spikes. |emerald=It sticks to tree branches and eats leaves. The thread it spits from its mouth, which becomes gooey when it touches air, slows the movement of its foes. |firered=It lives amidst tall grass and in forests. When attacked, it resists by pointing its venomous spikes at the foe. |leafgreen=It lives amidst tall grass and in forests. When attacked, it resists by pointing its venomous spikes at the foe. |diamond=It loves to eat leaves. If it is attacked by a Starly, it will defend itself with its spiked rear. |pearl=It spits a white silk that turns sticky when it contacts air. It is used to immobilize foes. |platinum=Often targeted by bird Pokémon, it desperately resists by releasing poison from its tail spikes. |heartgold=It lives among the tall grass and in forests. It repels attacks by raising up the spikes on its rear. |soulsilver=It lives among the tall grass and in forests. It repels attacks by raising up the spikes on its rear. |black=Often targeted by bird Pokémon, it desperately resists by releasing poison from its tail spikes. |white=Often targeted by bird Pokémon, it desperately resists by releasing poison from its tail spikes. |black 2=Often targeted by bird Pokémon, it desperately resists by releasing poison from its tail spikes. |white 2=Often targeted by bird Pokémon, it desperately resists by releasing poison from its tail spikes. |x=It loves to eat leaves. If it is attacked by a Starly, it will defend itself with its spiked rear. |y=It lives among the tall grass and in forests. It repels attacks by raising up the spikes on its rear. |or=Using the spikes on its rear end, Wurmple peels the bark off trees and feeds on the sap that oozes out. This Pokémon's feet are tipped with suction pads that allow it to cling to glass without slipping. |as=Wurmple is targeted by Swellow as prey. This Pokémon will try to resist by pointing the spikes on its rear at the attacking predator. It will weaken the foe by leaking poison from the spikes.}} Locations |rubysapphire=Routes 101, 102, 104, Petalburg Woods |rsrarity=Common |emerald=Routes 101, 102, 104, Petalburg Woods |erarity=Common |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Eterna Forest, Honey trees |dprarity=Common |platinum=Routes 204, 205, Eterna Forest, Honey trees |ptrarity=Common |heartgoldsoulsilver=Headbutt Trees, Bug-Catching Contest (after obtaining National Pokédex) |hgssrarity=Unknown |blackwhite=White Forest (White only) |bwrarity=Common }} Side game locations |RS Pinball=Hatch from Egg |Trozei=Secret Storage 7 Secret Storage 16 Endless Level 12 Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Joyous Tower (1F-2F) |PMD2=Mystifying Forest (B1F-B13F) Mystery Jungle (B1F-B29F) Midnight Forest (B1F-B21F) |Ranger1=Olive Jungle| }} Learnset Leveling Tutoring }} | |Cute|3}} }} Sprites |rbysapspr=Wurmple_GenIII.png |rbysapsprs=Wurmple_Shiny_GenIII.png |emeraldspr=Wurmple_E.gif |emeraldsprs=Wurmple_Shiny_E.gif |frlgspr=Wurmple_GenIII.png |frlgsprs=Wurmple_Shiny_GenIII.png |IIIback=Wurmple_Back_GenIII.png |IIIbacks=Wurmple_Back_Shiny_GenIII.png |dpspr=Wurmple(DP)sprite.png |dpsprs=Wurmple_Shiny_DP.png |ptspr=Wurmple(DPP)Sprite.png |ptsprs=Wurmple_Shiny_Platinum_HGSS.png |hgssspr=Wurmple(DPP)Sprite.png |hgsssprs=Wurmple_Shiny_Platinum_HGSS.png |IVback=Wurmple_Back_GenIV.png |IVbacks=Wurmple_Back_Shiny_GenIV.png |bwspr=Wurmple_BW.gif |bwsprs=Wurmple_Shiny_BW.gif |Vback=Wurmple_Back_BW.gif |Vbacks=Wurmple_Back_Shiny_BW.gif |xyspr=Wurmple_XY.gif |xysprs=Wurmple_Shiny_XY.gif |VIback=Wurmple_Back_XY.gif |VIbacks=Wurmple_Back_Shiny_XY.gif }} Appearances Anime Both May and Jessie owned Wurmple that evolved into Beautifly and Dustox respectively. Trivia Origin Wurmple is based on a caterpillar. Etymology Wurmple's name is likely a combination of the words "worm" and "rumple" (as its skin is rumpled and spiny). Gallery 265Wurmple_AG_anime.png 265Wurmple_Dream.png Category:Pokémon with branched evolutions Category:Early route Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon